Conventionally, as an imaging method performed by a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, there is an imaging method by using a pulse sequence of a spin echo type. According to the pulse sequence of a spin echo type, a flip pulse for exciting spin of nuclei inside a subject body, and a flop pulse for refocusing the phase of the spin are each applied to a subject.
According to such pulse sequence of a spin echo type, it is known that when a region not excited by a flip pulse is excited by a flop pulse for refocusing, an artifact is produced with a Free Induction Decay (FID) signal produced by the flop pulse. The artifact is called an FID artifact.
Generally, according to a sequence of a spin echo type, to reduce FID artifacts, a spoiler gradient magnetic field for canceling an FID signal produced by a flop pulse is applied after a flop pulse for refocusing.
However, according to conventional technologies, a spoiler gradient magnetic field with a high strength is required to remove an FID artifact. When the strength of a spoiler gradient magnetic field becomes high, a problem is produced, for example, such that it turns difficult to shorten an echo space. For this reason, it is required to acquire an image with few FID artifacts without increasing the strength of a spoiler gradient magnetic field to a large extent.